Alucard
by Luderic
Summary: Edward est un Nosferatu, il fait partie d'une des grandes famille qui chasse les vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je n'ai rien inventé. Je n'ai fait que retranscrire à ma sauce, une histoire dont je suis fan. Je compte continuer en dérivant de l'histoire originale. Bonne lecture.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'ecrire puisse-t-elle vous en procurer autant qu'a moi.

Chapitre 1

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, la lune était pleine et gisait dans le ciel au milieux de millier d'étoile scintillante. Un cris vint troubler la tranquillité habituel du petit village de Linkenholt. La police venait d'arrivée et avait dépêché trois agent afin de mettre un terme au agissement d'un meurtrier confiner dans une église. Elle avait établis un campement dans les alentours du village. Les officiers de la police s'était réfugier dans une tente afin d'observer les opérations.

Ce meurtrier était arrivé il y a de cela quelque jour. Il était venu travailler dans cet église et pour ce village très croyant cela fut un soulagement. Mais de nombreuse disparition furent recensé suite a son arrivé. La police fut vite, très vite appelé sur les lieux afin d'enquêter sur ces disparitions. Dès le début ce prêtre fut soupçonné et dès que sa culpabilité fut établis l'homme de foi se réfugia dans son sanctuaire : L'église.

Quelques minutes après que les trois agent furent parti une femme arriva. Elle possédait des cheveux long, châtain, légèrement ondulé qui tombé en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était assise sur une chaise dans la tente des lieutenants. Elle tenait un cigare dans sa main. Malgré l'obscurité elle porté des lunettes de soleil. Le cigare qu'elle fumait faisait flotter une épaisse fumée grise. A coté d'elle, debout, un homme fixait le sol. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièce avec un monocle sur son oeil droit.

- Combien d'agent avez vous envoyé ? Demanda la femme.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demande le lieutenant de la police.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Trois agents.

- Ça ne suffira pas. Ce n'es pas à un criminel ordinaire que vous avez à faire.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda le lieutenant étonné.

- Nous prenons la suite des opérations. Vous pouvez laissé tomber. Expliqua la femme.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Esmée Cullen. De la grande famille Cullen.

- Vous... Vous.. êtes.. Sir Cullen ? Balbutia le lieutenant.

- En effet. Les personnes du village qui ont disparu se sont transformé en ghoule. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'un vampire boit le sang d'une personne qui n'est pas vierge.

- Un Vampire ? Des Ghoules ? De quoi parlez vous ?

- Les Cullens sont des chasseurs de vampire depuis plusieurs siècle. Ce qui pour vous n'est une légende, est malheureusement bien réel.

- Mais.. Mais.. Nos agents...

- C'est ce que je vous ais dit. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Ils vont se faire manger. Rétorqua Esmée en s'allumant un nouveau cigare.

- Mais quelqu'un doit l'arrêter ! Explosa le lieutenant.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Notre meilleurs agent est sur le coup. C'est un spécialiste en matière de vampire.

Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape rouge était debout, au milieu des tombes longeant la forêt. L'église n'était qu'à quelque pas du cimetière, enfoncé dans la forêt. De nombreux gémissement retentissait. C'était les ghoules. L'homme se pencha ramassa son chapeau rouge sang et le coiffa. Ses lunettes de soleil rondes reflétait l'éclat de la lune. Il releva son visage vers le ciel et marmonna : "Quel magnifique soirée." Son visage affichait un sourire démoniaque. Il semblait exulter. Il avança lentement au travers du cimetière pour se rapprocher des cris dans la forêt.

Le policier était assis sur sa chaise face à Esmée. Il semblait choqué. La révélation sur l'existence des vampires l'avait laissé sans voix.

- Comment s'appelle ce spécialiste ? Demanda-t-il.

- Edward.

Edward se rapprochait de la forêt. Soudain il vit une femme courir vers lui. Elle semblait paniqué. Elle était vêtu d'un uniforme de police, c'était donc un des trois agents envoyés sur les lieux afin de mettre fin au agissement du vampire. Le chasseur se figeât. Derrière la femme se trouver une horde de ghoule. Leurs yeux rouge luisaient dans la nuit. Au milieux marché un homme en habit de religieux. C'était le vampire. En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva devant la policière. Il lui barra la route, l'empoigna et la serra contre lui.

- Les vierges de ton âge ne sont pas fréquente. Cracha le vampire. Or je ne désires pas faire de toi un vampire, avant de te mordre je vais me faire un plaisir de te violer.

La femme hurla. Le vampire serra au creux de ses mains un de ses seins, il lui lécha la nuque. Il semblait se délecter de la situation. Il lui arracha son chemisier, laissant apparent sa peau nue. Soudain il remarqua la présence d'Edward. La femme sangloter, hurlait et se débatait.

- Qui es tu ? Demanda le vampire l'air sincèrement étonné.

- Un assassin. Expliqua Edward qui conservait son sourire effrayant sur son visage.

- Un assassin ?! Répéta le vampire. Il explosa d'un rire qui fit frissonné la policière qui avait arrêté de pleurer pour observer la scène. Le vampire lâcha la policière. Tuer le ! Cria le vampire à ses ghoules.

Les dizaines de ghoule dégainèrent des armes et ouvrir le feu sur Edward. Il encaissa les coups, les balles le traversèrent. Chaque balle qui pénétrait dans son corps s'enfonça en une gerbe de sang. Il fini par tomber, son corps en lambeau. La peau de ses joues avait disparue laissant apparaître sa mâchoire. Les balles avait crevé ses yeux. La femme hurla elle semblait choqué. le vampire explosa de rire.

- Un assassin ! répéta-t-il en riant.

Soudain la lune prit une teinte couleur de sang, obscurcissant la nuit le vampire fixa l'astre, toute trace d'hilarité avait disparu. Des chauve-souris vinrent de nulle part se poser sur le cadavre d'Edward. Des gerbes de fumée noire jaillirent du profond de la forêt et entourèrent l'assassin. Il décolla du sol comme soulevé par une force invisible. La fumée s'infiltra dans ses blessures et firent jaillir les balles. Sa peau se reforma. Une fois régénéré la fumée et le chauve souri disparurent. Edward se mit à rire.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda le vampire.

L'assassin sorti un pistolet de derrière sa longue veste rouge sang. Le canon mesuré plusieurs dizaine de centimètre. Il le tendit vers le monstre.

- Canon 38.5 centimètre, balle à tête explosive faite en fer de la croix du sud. Aucun vampire ne peut y résister.

- Mais qui es tu ? Pourquoi un vampire chasse-t-il ses semblables ? Nous sommes pareil !

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi. Je suis un Nosferatu, et je déteste les vampires dans ton genre.

Edward ouvrit le feu sur les ghoules. Une par une elles s'écroulèrent sur le sol, la tête encore fumante. Il ne resta plus que le vampire et la femme.

- Enfoiré ! Laisse moi m'enfuir et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

L'assassin leva son arme et la pointa sur le vampire. Ce dernier se saisi de la femme, encore nue. Il l'a pris, l'a mis devant lui afin de se protéger.

- Tu n'oseras pas la tuer. Si tu es venues ici c'est pour la sauvé. (La femme se mis à hurler, elle essayait de se débattre mais la force du vampire était tel qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce.)

- Es tu vierges ? Demanda Edward qui affichait son sourire démoniaque.

- Quoi ? Cria la femme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je t'ai posé un question.

- Enfoiré ! Que fais-tu ? Demanda le vampire effrayé.

- Ou..ou.. oui. Je le suis. Balbutia la policière.

Un coup de feu retentit, la balle avait transpercé le seins droite de la femme, et pénétré dans le corps du vampire. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang. Il s'effondra dans son dernier soupir. La femme tomba sur le dos, le sang suintant du trou dans son torse se répandait sur le sol. Elle avait froid. Son ventre tremblait. Elle essayé de remplir d'air ses poumons mais le froid que lui infligé sa blessure l'empêcher de respiré. Elle suffoquait. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapproché d'elle. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le visage d'Edward apparu. Elle le trouvait magnifique, parfait. Même si c'était lui qui venait de la tuer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir pour lui de la gratitude. Sa voix retenti, elle mit du temps à comprendre se qu'il disait. Il lui demandait comment elle s'appelait. Elle lui répondit dans un souffle : "Bella"

Edward la regarda. Il l'a trouvait belle. Malgré la sueur et le sang, elle avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Pourtant cruel et impitoyable, Edward n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la laisser mourir. Elle avait quelque chose. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Il se pencha et planta ses crocs acéré dans son coups. Et aspira délicatement le sang de sa victime. Le liquide rougeâtre lui glissa dans la gorge, c'était chaud et agréable. Edward exultait. Le plaisir du sang était orgasmique. Il se retira, le sang goûtant le long de son menton. Il glissa ses bras sous le corps de Bella et l'a souleva.

Esmée était en dehors de la tente elle fumait un nouveau cigare. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète. Elle avait confiance en Edward. Un Nosferatu. Ces derniers représentait l'élite des vampires. D'habitude ils sont incontrôlable car trop puissant mais son père avez réussi à faire de lui un être contrôlable. Faisant de la famille Cullen une des plus grandes famille de chasseur de vampire d'Europe et probablement du monde. Elle fixait le clocher de l'église. Les cris avait cesser. Edward avait réussi. Comme toujours pensa-t-elle. Elle le vit marcher. Il portait sur ses bras une femme. Elle semblait évanouit. Elle avait la poitrine à l'air. On voyait ses tétons pointer. Le Nosferatu s'approcha.

- Sir Cullen. Dis Edward en s'inclinant

- Qui est cette femme ? Demanda Esmée.

- Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard

Bella ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, elle se sentait oppressée. Malgré le fait que se soit sombre, ses yeux n'avait aucun mal à percer l'obscurité. L'espace était clos, elle le sentait. Elle devait se trouver dans un coffre pensait elle. Pourtant elle avait de l'espace pour ses jambes. Soudain elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un cercueil, pris de panique elle ouvrit violemment le couvercle. L'obscurité laissa place à la lumière. En effet, elle se trouvait dans une pièce au mur de brique. De petite chandelle y prenaient appuie afin d'éclairer l'espace. Elle fit un tours d'horizon et remarqua un homme juste derrière son cercueil. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièce. Et portait sur son œil droit un monocle. Il semblait la fixer. Soudain il prit la parole.

Enfin vous voilà réveillez madame. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Qui êtes vous ?

Je me présente, Emmet. Je suis le maitre de maison de la famille Cullen.

La famille Cullen ?

Effectivement madame. Vous êtes ici dans le manoir des Cullen, qui a était construit en 1960 par Sir Carlisle, le père de Sir Esmée, l'actuel dirigent de la famille. Les Cullen sont mes maitres depuis bien longtemps. Et à Sir Edward également.

Edward... Murmura-t-elle.

Soudain tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Un vampire. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Pourtant elle se sentait bien. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Aucune chaleur, aucune fraîcheur, pas de faim, ni de soif, pas de fatigue, rien.

C'est lui qui m'a demandé d'être présent à votre réveille afin que vous ne soyez pas trop désorienté.

Pourquoi ?

Une transformation en vampire n'est pas anodine madame.(Les mots tombèrent comme des lames tranchantes)

Je suis donc bien un vampire.

C'est exacte madame. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez Edward pour maitre. Tous les vampire rêverez d'avoir un Nosferatu comme tuteur.

Un Nosferatu ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ce sont de très puissant vampire. Je n'en ais rencontré qu'un seul dans ma vie. Mais il n'est pas dis qu'il n'en existe pas d'autre. Les Nosferatus sont incontrôlable, leur gigantesque pouvoir les rendent fou, créant une soif de sang insatiable.(Les révélations d'Emmet troubla Bella.)

Edward n'est pas comme ça !

En effet. Edward est l'arme ultime de la famille Cullen. Le père de Sir Esmée à jadis réussi à canalisé son pouvoir. Au moyen de neuf portes regroupant neuf parcelle de pouvoir. La libération d'une de ces portes booste la puissance de Sir Edward. Le fait qu'il puisse contrôler son pouvoir, lui permet de garder sa lucidité et de rendre raisonnable sa soif.

Je vois. (Toute ces révélations perturbaient Bella.) Que faisons nous maintenant ?

Je pense que vous devriez vous habillez madame ? Nous verrons pour la suite. Proposa Emmet.

Soudain Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était seins nue. Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps et vit du sang sur son corps. C'était le sien, celui de la veille. Elle se massa le seins droit, c'était ici qu'elle avait reçu la balle d'Edward. Il était intact. Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Son pantalons était celui de la veille. Il était couvert de sang et de sueur.

Vous désirez peut être prendre une douche également ? Demanda Emmet.

Oui.

Mettez cela, dit il en lui lançant un tricot, et suivez moi.

Bella l'enfila et sortit de la pièce en compagnie d'Emmet. Ils longèrent un couloirs avant d'arriver devant un escalier, celui ci montait très haut, à tel point qu'on ne voyait de l'étage supérieur qu'une lumière naissante. Ils gravirent les marches. Arrivé en haut, Bella ne ressentait aucune douleur musculaire ni essoufflement. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir magnifiquement orné. Au sol reposait un tapis rouge bordé de fil couleur d'or. Face à l'escalier se trouver un tableau. Emmet lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Ils continuèrent le long de plusieurs couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois.

Allez y. Je vous attend dehors madame. Expliqua Emmet.

Belle y entra et découvrit une immense salle de bain. Une chose était sur le manoir é tait gigantesque. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

La salle était très lumineuse. Au centre gisait un bureau adossé à un immense mur de verre. Esmée était assise derrière le bureau. Fumant un cigare elle attendait. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Emmet rentra accompagné par Bella. Elle semblait propre. Elle porté une tenue marron foncé. Sur son bras gauche gisait un brassard rouge avec l'emblème des Cullen. Deux cercle emboîté avec au centre un pentacle et au milieux de ce dernier un œil. Ils avancèrent devant le bureau d'Esmée. Cette dernière les regarda entrer d'un regard vide.

Bienvenue Bella. Lança soudainement Esmée.

Merci.

Je suis Esmée Charline Aimée Cullen. C'est moi l'héritière de la famille Cullen et qui la dirige.

Emmet m'a parlé de vous madame.

Je vois. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici n'est ce pas ?

Effectivement.

Nous ne le savons pas vraiment. Edward est sous mes ordres mais il fait souvent beaucoup de chose indépendamment de moi. Il est rare qu'il convertisse quelqu'un. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait. Quelque chose en vous l'a décidé.

J'hésite entre la gratitude et la peur. (Esmée explosa de rire.)

Je vous comprend. Répondit elle. J'ai fais quelque recherche sur vous Bella. Vous n'avez ni famille ni ami. Votre travail était toute votre vie d'après ce que je vois. Désormais, vous travaillerez pour la famille Cullen. Edward vous apprendra tous ce qu'i savoir.

Très bien madame.

Parfait. Pour le cercueil, c'est Edward qui m'as dit de vous mettre dedans. Sinon vous vous seriez réveillé affaiblis.

Effectivement. Siffla une voix.(Soudain Edward passa au travers du mur. Il était habillais de son long manteau rouge et arboré son chapeau. Il portait toujours ses lunettes. Et un habituel rictus étiré ses lèvres.) Ne buvant pas de sang il te faut au moins dormir dans un cercueil sinon tu mourras.

Bon..bon... Bonjour maître. Balbutia Bella, mais Edward l'ignora.

Emmet avez vous commandez les armes dont je vous ais parlé ? Demanda le Nosferatu.

Effectivement Sir Edward.

Parfait.

Bien. Maintenant Edward, Bella vous pouvez disposé. Demain la table ronde va se réunir. Emmet et moi devons être prêt pour cette réunion.

Edward et Bella sortirent par la double porte en bois orné d'or. Une fois dans le couloir Bella s'arrêta et se tourna vers son maître.

Qu'est ce que la table ronde ?

Elle regroupe tous les dirigent du pays. Soit le président, le premier ministre et ses ministres. Tous sont au courant de l'existence des vampires. Ils nous soutiennent dans notre tache.

Un président ? En Angleterre ?

Nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre Bella.

Dans quel pays somme nous ?

En France.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était assis dans un cabanon. Il regardait son arme : un Famas. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était là à protéger ce manoir. Il ne savait ni qui il protégeait ni pourquoi. Mais c'était bien payé alors il avait accepté. Il se leva et quitta le cabanon. Il tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et en sorti une qu'il amena jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'alluma et sentit la fumée chaude lui brûler la gorge. L'autre homme qui se trouvait en face de lui semblait l'ignorer. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Mais cela faisait plus longtemps et ne semblait pas curieux. Mais cela le rassurait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Soudain, les deux gardes adossés à la grille, aperçurent deux silhouettes se dessiner au loin dans l'allée bordée par des arbres, sans feuille à cette saison. Ils se demandaient ce que cela pouvait bien être. Peut être les propriétaire du manoir, ou un peu d'action. Ils étaient à quelques pas des gardes.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, c'est une propriété privée. Partez ! Cria un des gardes.

- Ah bon ? C'est privée ? Nous ne le savions pas. Je suis confus. Répondit un des deux hommes qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné.

Soudain des centaines d'hommes semblèrent marcher en direction du manoir. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Les deux gardes tremblaient. Une fois plus proche, ce qui semblait être des centaines d'hommes n'avaient rien d'humains. « Des zombies » pensa l'un des gardes. L'un des deux hommes sortit deux armes à feu qu'il pointa en direction du portail. Les deux gardes ouvrirent le feu sur les deux hommes. Les balles pénétrèrent dans leur chair mais ne semblaient pas les affecter. Les zombies continuaient d'avancer.

L'homme armé ouvrit le feu. L'un des gardes s'effondra. La puissance des balles avait déchiré son abdomen. Du trou de son corps s'échappait un longue traînée de sang maculant le sol. Le deuxième était paralysé par la peur. Il n'osait plus bouger, il espérait qu'ainsi il resterait vivant. Les zombies s'arrêtèrent derrière les deux hommes qui semblaient se délecter du spectacle.

- Connard ! On va te faire la peau enfoiré ! Hurla le tueur armé.

Du geste de l'un des hommes, les zombies dégénèrent leurs armes. Ils étaient vêtu comme des policiers. Ils possédaient des boucliers antiémeute. Ils firent feu, le gardes s'effondra son corps en lambeau.

Ils faisaient noir, mais cette fois elle savait ou elle était et pourquoi elle y était. Elle ouvrit son cercueil et se leva. En se retournant elle vit Emmet devant la porte de ce qui était sa chambre, mais qui en réalité était un cachot.

- J'essaie de me rappeler le jour ou je me suis réveillée et ou vous n'étiez pas debout à m'attendre. Fit remarquer Bella en enfilant sa tenue marron.

- Si vous parlez de votre vie de vampire la réponse est : Jamais. Répondit Emmet amusé.

- Pourquoi êtes vous là cette fois ?

- Sur demande d'Edward je vous ais commandé une arme. Et si je suis là c'est pour la présenter.

- Une arme ? Demanda Bella étonnée.

- Bien sur. Il s'agit d'un fusil antichar type 97. Équipé de balle 14,7 mm. Soit de balle explosive faitent en croix du sud, soit de balles perforantes intégrées d'un liquide : de l'eau bénite. Il pèse 25 kilogrammes et possède un recul 3 mètres. Mais étant donné que vous êtes un vampire, ni le poids ni le recul ne vous posera de problème.

Bella ne sû quoi répondre. Elle qui n'avait toujours utilisé qu'un glock 23, l'arme dont sont équipés tous les policiers. Mais ses pensées furent dissipées quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Edward. Toujours habillé de la même façon il semblait majestueux et imposant.

- Sir Edward vous êtes là. J'allais justement venir vous voir. Votre commande vient d'arriver. Canon 35,3 centimètres équipé de balles perforantes intégrées d'eau bénite.

- Excellent. Bella, tu as aimé mon cadeau ?

- L'a...L'ar... L'arme ? Euh... Oui beaucoup. Mais je ne suis pas sur de savoir m'en servir.

- Tu es un vampire maintenant. Crois moi tu seras surprise.

Esmée était dans une immense salle, au centre de laquelle gisait une gigantesque table ronde. Tout autour étaient assis une trentaine de personnes. Posé sur la table, le téléphone sonna.

- Madame...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Esmée inquiète par la voix de l'homme.

- Nous sommes attaqués. Ils ont pris les trois premiers étages. Ils veulent vous tuer madame.

La révélation jeta un froid parmi l'assemblée d'hommes politiques. Certains poussèrent des cris de peur, d'autres faillirent en tomber de leur chaise. Esmée, elle semblait refréner son sentiment d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, il fallait donc qu'elle trouve une solution.

- Résister leur ! Ils ne doivent pas venir jusqu'à nous ! Hurla Esmée.

- Madame... Ils sont... trop... Nombreux... Aaaargh...

- Capitaine ? Capitaine ? Répondez ! C'est un ordre ! Capitaine ?

La peur ne fit qu'augmenter avec cette déclaration. Esmée aveuglée et effrayée ne voyait pas la solution. Soudain le visage d'Edward migra dans son esprit. Son sourire revint. Les hommes politiques ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi souriait elle ? La folie l'aurait elle gagné ?. Elle se saisit d'un cigare et l'alluma. Ensuite elle composa un numéro sur la base du téléphone et mis le haut parleur.

- Que se passe-t-il Sir Esmée ?

Emmet avait lui aussi mit le téléphone sur haut parleur, afin qu'Edward et Bella puisse entendre les instructions d'Esmée. Cette dernière leur expliqua la situation. Bella semblait choqué. Edward, lui, semblait se délecter de la nouvelle. Le sang allait couler, c'est tout ce qui semblait lui importer. Emmet quand à lui resta calme face à la situation. S'il était inquiet, il n'en montra rien. Esmée elle aussi était calme. Bella pensa que Sir Cullen n'était pas le genre de femme à avoir peur. Avait il tous si confiance en Edward et en son pouvoir ? Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur elle. Ca ne faisait que quelque jour qu'elle était comme lui

- Vous pouvez trouver un moyen pour nous rejoindre Emmet ? Demanda Esmée.

- Oui. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Il y a bien un réseau d'aération reliant toutes les pièces du manoir ?

- C'est exact. Cependant je veux qu'Edward attende dans les cachots.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres madame. Répondit Edward qui disparut au travers du mur.

- Êtes vous prête mademoiselle Bella ?

- Je crois.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Quand on est un vampire, le meurtre est dans nos gênes.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis l'ancien assassin de la famille Cullen. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Dit il en ouvrant la porte.

« Est ce qu'une personne dans ce manoir est normal ? » Pensa Bella.

Les deux hommes avançaient au milieu du carnage. Tous les gardes n'étaient pas vierge, et vinrent rejoindre les rangs des deux vampires. Multipliant le nombre de ghoules. Du sang éclaboussait les murs. Soudain des gardes sortirent du détour d'un couloir, armés jusqu'aux dents ils vidèrent leur chargeur sur les deux hommes et sur la horde de ghoules. L'un des deux vampires était armé, l'autre se contentait d'avancer les mains dans les poches. Celui qui était armé fit feu, blessant les gardes. Ensuite, avec une vitesse fulgurante il se déplaça jusqu'à leur position. Il planta ses crocs dans leur gorge et leur arracha la jugulaire et la carotide. Après ça ils se vidèrent de leur sang. Avant de se relever en ghoule.

- Continue vers la salle. Et tue moi cette pute. Dit le vampire qui n'était pas armé.

- Compte sur moi. Ou vas tu ?

- M'occuper du célèbre Edward, le Nosferatu. Je veux tuer le numéro un.

Le vampire armé, suivit des ghoules, continua de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs menant à la salle de la table ronde. L'autre rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Il descendit les escaliers menant à la salle principale du sous sol. Il sentait les battements de son cœur augmenter. Il était comme un enfant la veille de Noël. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il attendait ce moment.

- Ou es tu Edward ? Pourquoi tu te caches ?

- Qui as dit que je me cachais ?

Il était assis sur un trône, royal il buvait du sang dans une coupe. Décontracté il n'était en aucun cas inquiété. C'était un Nosferatu après tout. Les vampires les plus puissant et les plus redouté pour leur puissance.

- Ainsi voici le grand Edward. Ta réputation est impressionnante. Je dois dire que c'est un honneur de te rencontrer. Et aussi un honneur d'être celui qui te tuera.

- Vraiment ? Moi je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es. Tu possèdes une réputation des plus médiocre, je dois dire. Edward semblait extatique, il bouillonnait d'envie.

- Moque toi de moi si tu le veux. Dans quelques minutes tu ne le pourras plus. Je te vaincrais. Je suis le plus puissant des vampires j'ai égalé la puissance d'un Nosferatu, et l'ais même dépassé. Je suis Jacob, de la famille Black. Et tu vas mourir.

Jacob dégaina son arme et s'avança à une grande vitesse vers Edward. Arrivé sur lui il posa son arme sur la tête d'Edward. Ce dernier avait lui aussi dégainé son arme et posa le canon sur son torse.


End file.
